callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Reyes
Commander Nick Reyes is the main protagonist of Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. He was initially a lieutenant before he was promoted to be the captain of the Retribution after its previous captain, John Alder, was killed in action following the ramming of the SDF Olympus Mons during the Geneva Attack. Reyes previously appeared as an Easter egg in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III map Nuk3town to represent a teaser for Infinite Warfare. Biography Geneva After meeting with Admiral Fredrick Raines to discuss the SDF's most recent attack on Europa, Reyes met with Nora Salter and Raines' secret project, the E3N robot, to commence the Fleet Week celebration. Their celebration was cut short as the city's AATIS guns opened fire on the fleets. Reyes, Salter, Raines and Ethan fought their way across a chaotic Geneva in order to reach the AATIS Tower, where they found SDF Commander Akeel Min Riah attempting to take control of the guns. Riah was subdued consequently, while Reyes, Salter and Ethan flew to outer space in their Jackals to assist the warships in their battles against the SDF fleet. While initially successful, the fleet was then caught off guard by the appearance of the Olympus Mons, led by SDF Rear Admiral Salen Kotch. In an attempt to drive off the enemy force, Retribution then-Captain John Alder commanded the ship to ram the Mons, despite Reyes' and Salter's protests. Becoming Captain of the Retribution Reyes and Salter returned to the ship, intending to meet up with Captain Alder to demand explanation, only to find him along with the ship's executive officer dead as a result of Alder's own actions. As the highest-ranking officer on board, Reyes was immediately given control of the entire ship. As Captain Maureen Ferran of the Tigris arrives on board, Reyes, Ferran and all personnel on board were briefed of the situation with the SDF by Admiral Raines. Raines then promoted Reyes to Commander and made him the Captain of the Retribution. Immediately, Reyes made his first move by commandeering an operation to free the Lunar Space Port from the grasps of the SDF, cooperating with the Marines led by Staff Sergeant Usef Omar. Operation Port Armor Operation Dark Quarry Operation Black Flag Reyes eventually devises a plan to lure the SDF fleet to Geneva, where they would use the AATIS guns to destroy the fleet. By utilizing Riah's transponder, it would give the SDF fleet the all clear to invade Earth. Unfortunately for them, Riah managed to escape custody and destroyed the AATIS guns and his transponder before committing suicide, giving the all clear signal for the SDF Fleet (including the Olympus Mons). Admiral Fredrick Raines was then killed by the Olympus Mons after its F-SPAR laser weapon fired on the UNSA HQ. With the mission now having gone haywire and with no other options, Nick decided to change the primary objective to securing the Olympus Mons and eliminating Admiral Salen Kotch. Nick uses the opportunity to board and commandeer the Olympus Mons. He and his team manages to breakthrough to the bridge and eliminate Admiral Kotch, effectively taking control of the ''Olympus Mon''s. Assaulting the SetDef's Orbital Shipyard and Death After realized that they have been stranded on Mars, he's quickly rallies the remaining survivors to launch an desperate, final assault to infiltrate SDF's Orbital Shipyard. During their attempt to breakthrough, most of survivors has been killed including Victor "Gator" Diallo, Ebele Yetide, Lee Boggs and Maynard Griffin, with him and a few of his team managed to get to the SDF Shipyard. Reyes is killed when he orders the warship to fire on his position. He is thrown out the command center and grabs onto said warship until another one collides with it. Bits of debris hit his helmet consecutively, until a massive piece of shrapnel shatters the glass, resulting in him suffocating from lack of oxygen. Quotes Gallery Nick Reyes We can still fight back teaser IW.jpg|Reyes in the "We can still fight back" teaser CoD IW reveal image 2.jpg IW Teaser 2 BOIII.jpg|A teaser featuring Nick in Nuk3town Concept art Reyes concept IW.jpg Reyes and Salter final IW.jpg Nick holding NV-4 IW.png|Nick holding an NV4 es:Nick Reyes Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare SATO Characters Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare SCAR Characters